Grand Adventure
by Zaikia
Summary: What if Shell never met Doflamingo? What if became close with Crocodile instead and never left her crew? Well, we're about to find out. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Grand Adventure**

**Summary: **What if Shell never met Doflamingo? What if became close with Crocodile instead and never left her crew? Well, we're about to find out. AU

_**Chapter 1**_

The men and women of the Hartford crew were lazily lounging around, waiting for their captain to wake up from her sleep. Freed was navigating the waters, with Agatha co-navigating and Melinoe watching with interest.

"I wonder if the Captain will realize what we did once she wakes up." Iris Rose snickered, while Lillianne and Miku sat on either side of her.

The whole thing was actually Ileana's idea and the mad girl was crazily chuckling to herself while sitting on top of the galley. "You think she'll figure out who the real culprit is?" Miku questioned, brushing a lock of her long red hair out of her face.

"Most likely." Lillianne replied.

"Well….it wasn't our idea." Iris snorted.

The three girls were silent and then that's when they and the rest of the crew heard their captain scream out her favorite phrase.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Eva, who was in the kitchen, stopped stirring the batter to look out the window that lets you see out to the front of the deck. Leon, who had been sweeping, also stopped.

The crew all gathered out onto the deck as they heard muttering curses and loud, stomping boots heading for the deck.

And then the door was slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud bang behind it. The angry, greyish-green eyes of their captain glared at them with murderous intent. "Would someone like to explain THIS?" she snarled, pointing to her head.

Shell wore her favorite pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top which showed off her many tattoos and her black, knee-high leather boots. The only thing that was different was that her long, dark brown highlighted hair was pulled into two long pigtails and her bangs were left down, with a bright, pink flower pinned into her hair.

Her pupils were narrow, vertical slits, easily showing how pissed she was. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly and glared at her crew intensely.

"You look adorable captain." Freed smiled.

"Kyaa!" Iris squealed. "She's so cute!"

"Captain, can I glomp you?" Lillianne asked her captain with hearts in her eyes.

"She's going to kill you all for this." Agatha muttered.

"C-captain, you're so cute." Eva stuttered.

"OMG! Wow!" Leon exclaimed with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Holy shit, she's cute!" Inuppe exclaimed.

"I can't see you, but it seems cute." Sage spoke.

"Wow captain." Melinoe said nervously.

"Aww!" Miku exclaimed.

"So cute!" Yukio smiled brightly.

"Mwhahahaha!" Ileana laughed crazily.

"…." Aruka had no comment whatsoever.

Shell was fuming at the ears and the crew all paled as Shell's dark aura began to surround her. "Now, would someone like to come forward and give themselves up? And maybe there will be a lesser punishment."

A minute went by and nobody stepped forwards. "No? Okay then, all of you can scrub the deck with your toothbrushes."

"IT WAS ME!" Ileana jumped from the back, her neon green hair bouncing around her. She came up, muttering things to herself. "It was my idea captain."

Shell's eyes narrowed and Ileana saw her pupils begin to go from slits to circles again as she calmed down and the aura around her began to die down also. "Alright Ileana, since this was your idea, no drawing manga for a week."

Ileana's head snapped up. "B-but-!"

"Or would you rather scrub the tub with your toothbrush?" Shell continued.

Ileana sighed. "Scrub the tub with my toothbrush."

Shell smiled then. "Good. I want it clean by tomorrow night." She then turned on her heel and walked back to her quarters. She yanked the hair ties out of her hair and the flower, throwing them all into the trash.

Her long hair spread down her back and she sighed. "So much better…."

She slipped on a black t-shirt and her long black trench coat and headed up to the deck. As soon as she got up there, Agatha shouted. "Captain, there's an island dead ahead!"

"Which island?"

"Hmm…..Ark Island."

Shell nodded. "Alright, set course for it."

About a half hour later, the _SS Drake _docked at Ark Island and everyone jumped off the ship, with the exception of Melinoe who had to be helped down by Sage.

"Alright, you know the rules. No fighting unless it's necessary, no killing civilians, blah, blah, blah." Shell yawned and scratched her cheek. "Check the town out. I'm going to the bar." And with that, she headed off to the bar for her favorite rum.

She maintained a bored expression as she entered the bar, sat down and ordered a drink. They had just entered the New World two days ago. Shell sighed, remembering the events two years ago.

The war with Marineford…Ace's death…..Whitebeard's death.

Her eyes slightly narrowed. Her hatred for Monkey D. Luffy had left her mind before, when she-

Before she could finish her thought, the door slammed open. "Make way for the Mountain Bandits!" a gruff, male voice replied.

_Ugh, I hate bandits. _Shell thought and took a sip of her rum as the bandits/pirates came into the bar.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I get you?" the bartender asks.

The pirate captain slammed his hand down on the counter right beside Shell and she frowned. "Give me rum you got for my boys!" he spoke and as the bartender did that, the pirate sat beside Shell and looked at her. "Eh? Well, ain't you a pretty thing. So, you with anybody?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I ain't." Shell replied and finished off her bottle of rum, asking for another.

The pirate chuckled. "Well, ain't you a feisty one." He chuckled and reached to touch her, but a hand grabbed his wrist in a tight grip.

"Think twice before you touch our captain." Freed spoke while the other members of the Hartford Crew came into the bar.

"Captain?" the pirate said in surprise.

"Thank you Freed, but I can take care of myself." Shell spoke. "Lillianne, do we need supplies?"

"Nope! We're all still full Captain-sama!" Lillianne grinned.

Shell paid the bartender and they all headed for the door when Freed released the pirate's wrist. "Wheredya think yer going girl?" the pirate exclaimed and grabbed Shell's wrist.

Then, he was thrown clear across the bar and crashed through the wall. He groaned and was about to get up, but a black leather boot touched his chest and slammed him down onto the ground and the tip of a blade was held at his neck.

"I don't allow other pirates like _you_ to touch me." Shell said in a serious, yet deadly voice, making the pirate shudder. She sheathed her sword and then turned on her heel, walking away.

The pirate growled. "You….little bitch!" he roared and brought out his sword, intending to slice her head off.

But then a thin line appeared around his neck and he stopped dead in his tracks. Behind him was Sage, who held one of his gunblades, Reincarnation. Shell smirked as the pirate's head fell off his shoulders and the body collapsed to the ground.

"Thank you Sage. He bored me." Shell spoke.

"Of course Captain." He nodded and put Reincarnation on his back and followed the rest of the crew back to the ship.

Right before they got on the ship, a little kid came running up to Shell. "Miss Shell! Miss Shell!" the kid cried and was panting heavily as he approached her.

She crouched down in front of the kid. "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you before you left Miss Shell." The kid said. "There was a man that was looking for you. He said he had to tell you something important."

Shell tilted her head to the side. "Did he give you his name?"

"No, but he was really big! And he was wearing this giant coat!" the kid exclaimed. "Oh! And he wore this giant hook on his left hand!"

Shell's eyes slightly widened and her mouth fell open a little bit. Behind her, the crew fell into murmurs.

"Giant hook?" Inuppe murmured.

"Hmm, it sounds a lot like-."

"Crocodile." Lillianne finished the sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grand Adventure**

_**Chapter 2**_

The man came to Shell's mind.

She hadn't seen nor heard from Crocodile in two years. The last time she saw him was during the Whitebeard War. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"He said he was going to the island to the west. It's about a day's trip." The kid replied.

Shell smiled softly and gave the kid's head a pat. "Thanks kid." She spoke and stood up to her full height. "Set course for the next island!"

Around the next morning, the crew finally docked at the island. "Captain," Sage spoke as he came up from behind Shell. "Look over to the left."

Shell glanced over to the left and saw about three marine ships docked on the other pier. "Keep a low profile. Do NOT attract attention to yourself. I want everyone in pairs, with the exception of me. Head out."

The crew headed out in different directions of the town. Shell jumped from rooftop to rooftop, observing the town. She saw marines walking around, acting like they were normal civilians. "Hopefully nothing happens." She mumbled to herself.

All of a sudden, a young female child bumped into a tall pirate, knocking her to the ground. "Stupid kid! Watch where yer going!"

"S-sorry mister…." The girl said quietly, looking fearfully up at the pirate.

"What? Speak up girl, I couldn't hear you." The pirate laughed.

"Hey, why don't you leave the poor girl alone?" a woman said. "She just bumped into you. No need to be mean."

The pirate scoffed and he grabbed the front of the little girl's shirt and lifted her up. Shell's eyes widened as the pirate brought out his sword and the girl whimpered. "Maybe this'll teach ya a lesson girl."

That's when Shell leaped off the rooftop and quickly brought out her sword. Before the pirate could do any harm to the girl, Shell's sword clashed with his, her foot connecting with his face and he released the girl. Shell easily caught the girl with her left arm, leaping and landing ten feet away.

"Ow! Son of a fucking bitch!" the pirate bellowed, glaring at Shell through the slits in his fingers. "Grr, how dare you? You little bitch!"

"That's a compliment, coming from someone like _you_." Shell smirked and stood up to her full height. She was nearly as tall as the pirate captain before her. "Why don't you fight someone your own size instead of going against a little girl?"

The pirate smirked also. "You've got spunk kid."

Shell scoffed. "I could say the same for you."

The pirate's crew came towards her, but the captain held out his hand. "Stay back. This little bitch is mine." He growled and then lunged at her with a battle cry, but then she vanished. "Eh?"

"Here ya go. Stay here and don't get into any trouble sweetie." Shell spoke as she gave the little girl to her mother. "Now, where was I…? Oh yes…" she turned back to the pirate. "Yawn, you bore me. Give me a real fight. On second thought, why don't you call come at me?"

The pirate crew ran at her without a second thought. _This'll be easy. _She smirked and jumped right over the pirates, slashing one in the neck with ease. She landed on the ground behind them. "I don't think I'll be using my powers against you guys. You're too weak."

All the pirates glared at her harshly and ran back at her. Shell yawned and just stood there, blocking pirate after pirate without any effort at all. "This is boring." She muttered and didn't notice the pirate coming up from behind her.

That's when she felt the ground move underneath her feet. She glanced down, seeing the dirt move and then something erupted from out of the ground behind her. She whirled around, her eyes slightly widening as the moving sand slashed through the pirate at his waist, dehydrating him.

The dried-up corpse fell to the ground and as the pirates gasped, Shell's lips curled up into a smirk. "Well well well, the kid was right after all." She said to herself as the sand circled and formed into a person she knew all too well.

He seemed slightly surprised to see her, but maintained the calm, relaxed look. "Shelby."

"Long time no see eh Croco?" she smirked at the dark-haired man. "Been two years since I last saw you. So, I guess you got into the New World without much trouble, am I right?"

"I could say the same for you." Crocodile spoke as he lit up a cigar.

"HEY!" the pirates exclaimed and both looked over. "This is no time for a fucking reunion! We were having a battle until sand-boy fucking interrupted us!"

Shell glanced up and smirked as she saw her crew lunge at the pirates from behind. "Nah, I'll have my crew take care of ya'll." She sheathed her sword and yawned.

The pirates were taken down easily, with the captain still awake. "I'll get you for this…." He groaned, grabbing Shell's pant leg.

She frowned and rose her boot-covered foot, bringing it down and smashing his skull completely. Blood dripped off her leather boot and she shook it off. "Scum." She mumbled.

"Captain, you said you wanted us to keep a low profile!" Lillianne frowned. "Yet here you are, beating up pirates!"

"The captain nearly killed a little girl." Shell said in a serious voice.

"Captain, it would be best for us to leave." Sage spoke.

"No!" a man exclaimed, much to the surprise of the Hartford Crew. "Stay! You saved my little girl from those awful pirates! Come into the bar! Everything is free of charge!"

The crew exchanged looks and then erupted into cheers, piling up into the bar. Shell chuckled to herself and glanced over at the 8-foot tall man, who stood beside Mr. 1. "So, a little birdie told me that you had something…important to tell me."

Lillianne stopped herself from going into the bar when she saw her captain and Crocodile walking off, with Mr. 1 heading towards the bar. "Let them talk." He spoke and came into the bar.

…

The small, purple haired girl poked her head around the corner to watch the man and woman walk down the street, talking quietly.

"It's been two years….seems like those two years have gone by quickly." The girl, who the man had called Shelby before, spoke to the man. "How have you been?"

"The usual." The man replied, bringing out a thick cigar from his large coat and lighting it.

"…Why didn't you escape Impel Down with the other prisoners when they left…?"

"I had no reason to leave Impel Down. I didn't _feel _like escaping. Shelby, do you have any idea what Impel Down is like?" the man asked, slightly turning towards her.

"Not like I would ever get captured by marines anyway." She said smugly, which earned her a light smack across the head.

"Don't get cocky Shelby. That's exactly what I did when I fought Straw Hat and it led to my defeat."

"Yeah and I'm still pissed at him. I left for adventure when I was 18. That was 12 years ago Crocodile and you didn't even try to call…."

The two fell silent and then the large man spoke. "It appears we have company."

The purple-haired girl paled as the two turned to look at her. "It seems like your parents didn't teach you about eavesdropping on people." The woman spoke, loosely crossing her arms over her chest. She shrugged. "I'm going to get a drink. Feel free to join me if you'd like Croco-boy." She walked past the girl and to the bar.

"HIIII CAPTAIN!" Lillianne slurred as Shell walked into the bar. Shell sweat dropped, seeing how all of her crew, with the exception of Melinoe, Agatha, Sage and Freed, were all drunk.

"They actually gave Ileana, Yukio, Miku and Inuppe rum?" Shell questioned as she plopped down at the bar counter, ordering a bottle of rum.

"Unfortunally and Lillianne." Agatha grumbled. "How'd it go with Croco?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk because the kid from earlier interrupted us." Shell replied and chugged down half of the bottle, wiping her lips clean with her sleeve.

"CAPTAIN!" Lillianne shouted out in her captain's ear, earning a hard smack over the head.

"Damnit Lillianne! What did I tell you about screaming in my ear?" Shell growled at the redhead, making her wince from the bump on her head.

"S'rry captain…" Lillianne swayed and then passed out on the floor. Seconds later, she began snoring softly.

Shell sighed softly and grabbed Lillianne's wrist before hauling the smaller girl over her shoulder, walking over to the couch and dropping her on it.

That's when a hand grabbed the back of her head and smashed her into the wall right above the couch.


End file.
